A fuel cell system typically includes a hydrogen generator including a reformer for generating a hydrogen-containing gas from a natural gas or LPG which is general raw material infrastructure.
By the way, a raw material gas such as a city gas contains a sulfur compound. As a removing method of the sulfur compound, there is a method of removing the sulfur compound by hydrodesulfurization using a recycled hydrogen-containing gas.
The recycled hydrogen-containing gas contains a plenty of steam. The steam may be condensed into water within a recycle line, and the recycle line may get clogged with the condensed water. To avoid this, there is proposed a fuel cell system, including a steam condensation/separation means provided on the recycle line to condense and separate the steam (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In this fuel cell system, the steam condensation/separation means includes, for example, a water-cooling condenser and a gas-liquid separator to prevent the steam from being condensed in a line which is downstream of the steam condensation/separation means.